Por la Guardia
by Keru-chan-sempai
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, en vez de morir, Jon se hubiera quedado atrapado dentro de Fantasma? ¿Si, cuando Melisandre intentó resucitarlo, no pudo porque Jon ya no estaba en su cuerpo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado con Sansa, quien llegó al Muro en busca de su hermanastro? ¿Y con los miembros de la Guardia de la Noche que lo ayudaron? ¿Con el Norte? ¿Seguiría Ramsay al mando de Invernalia?
1. Jon

_Título_ : Por la Guardia

 _Autora_ : Keru-chan-sempai

Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, en vez de morir, Jon se hubiera quedado atrapado dentro de Fantasma? ¿Si, cuando Melisandre intentó resucitarlo, no había nadie a quien resucitar porque Jon ya no estaba en su cuerpo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado con Sansa, quien llegó al Muro en busca de su hermanastro? ¿Qué hubiera pasado con los miembros de la Guardia de la Noche que lo ayudaron? ¿Y con el Norte? ¿Seguiría Ramsay Bolton al mando de Invernalia?

 _Nota_ : Hace tiempo que se me ocurrió esta idea, y la verdad es que no sé si alguien en español o en otro idioma ha publicado algo parecido (agradecería que me avisarais si es así). Mi idea es revisar todos los momentos de Juego de Tronos a partir de la muerte de Jon, qué hubiera pasado si Melisandre no lo hubiera revivido. Pero, como me encanta Jon, me niego a matarlo, así que de ahí surgió la idea de que se quedara atrapado dentro de Fantasma.

El primer párrafo corresponde al libro danza de dragones, al primer capítulo de Jon, y es algo que le dice Melisandre (pero no antes de irse a la batalla como he puesto yo). No logro recordar si en la serie también le dice algo parecido, yo creo que no.

Si me he equivocado con algo el error es todo mío. Por lo demás, el maravilloso mundo de Juego de Tronos le pertenece a George RR Martin y a HBO.

 **POR LA GUARDIA**

" _No debéis temer a los que os maldicen a la cara sino a los que os sonríen cuando miráis y afilan sus cuchillos cuando dais la vuelta. Haríais bien en mantener cerca a vuestro lobo, Jon Nieve. Lo que veo es hielo y cuchillos en la oscuridad. Sangre helada y roja, y acero desnudo"._

Eso fue lo que le dijo Melisandre a Jon antes de marcharse con Stannis a la batalla contra los Bolton. Jon, quien nunca llegó a creer del todo en las visiones de la sacerdotisa roja, no le hizo caso. Esa noche Fantasma estaba intranquilo, aullaba sin descanso, así que Jon lo encerró abajo, en el patio, en una de las cabañas. No quería que sus hermanos se pusieran nerviosos pues, aunque todos estaban acostumbrados a Fantasma, también era cierto que normalmente el lobo se mostraba silencioso.

Stannis nunca volvió de la batalla y tampoco lo hizo la pequeña Shireen ni la reina Selyse. Solo volvieron Melisandre y dos soldados de Stannis, ninguno de los cuales dijo una palabra de lo que sucedió en la batalla, únicamente que todos estaban muertos. Melisandre se retiró a sus aposentos y los soldados se fueron.

Más tarde esa noche Jon estaba en los aposentos del lord Comandante leyendo la pila de misivas que había recibido, todas anunciando noticias que no deseaba oír, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Levantó la cabeza y esperó la entrada de Olly, quien normalmente le informaba de quien lo buscaba antes de dejarlo pasar.

Esta vez no venía nadie con él. Olly entró a toda prisa y le dijo que uno de los salvajes que Jon había traído de vuelta de Casa Austera decía conocer a su tío Benjen.

-¿Estás seguro de que habla de Benjen? –preguntó Jon. Después de tanto tiempo… casi no se podía creer que alguien pudiera tener noticias sobre su tío. Benjen era uno de los pocos miembros de su familia que quedaban con vida-.

-El capitán de los exploradores –así fue como el salvaje se refirió a su tío-. Dice que sabe cómo encontrarlo.

Jon siguió a Olly fuera. Alliser Thorne los esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Le dijo a Jon:

-El hombre dice que vio a vuestro tío en Casa Austera la última luna llena.

-Podría mentir.

-Podría. Hay modos de averiguarlo.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar al patio donde entrenaban los nuevos reclutas. Aquí había conocido Jon a Sam, a Edd, a Grenn y a Pyp, los dos últimos muertos durante la batalla de la Guardia de la Noche contra Mance Rayder. No podía evitar acordarse de ellos cada vez que salía aquí.

Desde la cabaña se escucharon los aullidos de Fantasma.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ahí mismo.

Había un grupo de hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche en el lugar al que Thorne le estaba dirigiendo. Llevaban antorchas y parecían estar mirando algo, o a alguien. Jon se abrió paso entre ellos, ansioso por escuchar noticias sobre su tío Benjen. Sin embargo, cuando llegó delante, vio que el salvaje no estaba por ningún lado. En cambio, había una cruz enterrada en la nieve con la palabra Traidor pintada con sangre. Se detuvo de golpe. El lobo volvió a aullar.

Jon enmudeció. Se dio la vuelta para pedir explicaciones pero todo sucedió muy rápido. Thorne estaba detrás de él y lo apuñaló cuando se dio la vuelta. Lo miró a los ojos cuando sintió el puñal cortar carne y la sangre manar de su herida, y también cuando Thorne sacó el arma diciendo:

-Por la Guardia.

El siguiente en apuñalarlo fue Othell Yarwyck. Atrapó a Jon después de que Thorne lo soltara y evitó que cayera al suelo agarrándolo por la cintura y apuñalándolo en el abdomen al mismo tiempo. Él también dijo: "Por la Guardia".

Había quince miembros de la Guardia de la Noche observándolo impasibles. Quince. Jon se quedó mirándolos, sin creerse la traición de sus hermanos. Él sabía que había quienes no estaban de acuerdo con sus decisiones, entre ellos Thorne, quien siempre fue de frente a la hora de criticar sus métodos. Sin embargo, todos ellos habían visto a los Caminantes Blancos. Habían visto la muerte y la destrucción que traían consigo. Sabían lo que le pasaría a todo Poniente si lograban cruzar el Muro. Los salvajes eran su única posibilidad de hacerles frente. Si los dejaban más allá del Muro serían muchos más Caminantes Blancos que vendrían más tarde a por ellos. ¿Cómo podían no verlo?

No obstante, no había nada que Jon pudiera decirles. No podía hablar, el dolor era indescriptible, y además, veía en sus caras que nada de lo que dijera iba a convencerlos de que no estaban haciendo lo correcto. Leyó en sus ojos el deseo por su muerte.

Bowen Marsh lo sostuvo cuando Yarwyck lo soltó e hizo lo mismo que sus hermanos. Fue la tercera puñalada que recibió en el abdomen. Jon cerró los ojos por el dolor durante un momento, sintió otras manos y luego otras, y por fin, tras la quinta, se detuvieron.

-Por la Guardia.

Jon cayó al suelo. Sintió unos pasos pero no levantó la cabeza hasta que escuchó a los hombres moverse. Vio la pequeña figura de Olly emerger entre ellos. Sus cejas estaban unidas, su boca apretada. Había algo parecido al pesar en sus ojos pero cuando se acercó a Jon la emoción desapareció y fue reemplazada por rencor.

El pequeño Olly, al que Jon había acogido bajo su ala cuando perdió a sus padres. Jon lo hizo mayordomo después de que superase su reclutamiento, igual que él lo fue del Lord Comandante Mormont en su día. Había creído que Olly le entendía. Que compartían el deseo de proteger el Norte.

-Olly –le llamó-.

El rostro del niño se contrajo cuando escuchó su nombre. Apretó los labios con más fuerza y con un movimiento rápido le clavó el puñal en el corazón. Su voz sonó alta y clara cuando gritó:

-Por la Guardia.

Jon mantuvo los ojos en los de él hasta que cayó de espaldas en un charco de sangre. Los hermanos se alejaron cuando vieron que su trabajo estaba hecho. Jon no iba a sobrevivir a esas heridas.

Extrañamente, Jon no pensó en los Caminantes Blancos durante esos últimos minutos, ni en su fallecido padre ni en la promesa que nunca cumplió de decirle quien era su madre, ni en Robb o Arya. Jon pensó en el juramento que hizo años atrás, Sam y él arrodillados ante el arciano más allá del Muro mientras Fantasma, aún un cachorro, corría cerca de ellos.

Jon no se arrepentía de la promesa que les hizo a los antiguos dioses de servir en la Guardia de la Noche. Pensaba que lo había hecho tan bien como había podido hasta el día de su muerte. Mientras observaba el cielo negro y escuchaba a Fantasma aullar igual que lo hizo el día de su juramento, Jon rememoró sus palabras.

"— _Escuchad mis palabras, sed testigos de mi juramento:_

 _La noche se avecina, ahora empieza mi guardia. No terminará hasta el día de mi muerte. No tomaré esposa, no poseeré tierras, no engendraré hijos. No llevaré corona, no alcanzaré la gloria. Viviré y moriré en mi puesto. Soy la espada en la oscuridad. Soy el vigilante del Muro. Soy el fuego que arde contra el frío, la luz que trae el amanecer, el cuerno que despierta a los durmientes, el escudo que defiende los reinos de los hombres._

 _Entrego mi vida y mi honor a la Guardia de la Noche, durante esta noche y todas las que estén por venir."_

-Os arrodillasteis como niños, levantaos ahora como hombres de la Guardia de la Noche –les había dicho a Sam y a él Bowen Marsh aquel día, años atrás-.

Ese día, cuando Sam y él se habían abrazado para celebrar su entrada a la Guardia, Marsh les había sonreído. Era difícil imaginar que ese mismo hombre acabaría apuñalándolo junto a tantos otros de sus hermanos.

En su cabeza, sin embargo, solo vio el arciano, las lágrimas de sangre cayendo por los ojos grabados en el tronco, y luego a Fantasma, sus patas blancas hundiéndose en la nieve. Cuando Jon tocaba al lobo notaba su respiración bajo su mano, su sangre corriendo por sus venas, y casi parecía que su propia respiración se igualaba a la del lobo como si fueran uno. Cuando Fantasma lo miraba con sus ojos rojos Jon realmente sentía que lo eran.

Así que cuando Jon escuchó otro aullido en ese último segundo de vida, pensó en su lobo corriendo por el bosque más allá del Muro, su lobo saltando a su regazo para dormirse encima de él cuando era un cachorro –incluso ahora, a veces se despertaba con el cuerpo cálido del lobo acurrucado junto a él, protegiéndolo-, su lobo siguiéndole, la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro para indicarle que quería que jugara con él, su lobo mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos.

Jon pensó en esos ojos y, sin darse cuenta, allí estaba de pronto, observándolo todo a través de los ojos del lobo. Vio su propio cuerpo a través de las tablas de madera de la puerta de la cabaña: una figura oscura en el blanco impoluto de la nieve, la sangre rodeándolo como alas rojas.

Desesperado, Jon aulló.

 _Continuará…_


	2. Davos

**CAPÍTULO 2: DAVOS**

Davos estaba en su habitación tratando de entender cuándo y cómo se había deteriorado todo tanto. No hacía tanto había estado riendo con Shireen, ambos hablando sobre Byron Swann, un caballero que durante la Danza de Dragones había intentado matar a un dragón escondiéndose detrás de un escudo que había pulido durante semanas para que pareciera un espejo, pensando que el dragón vería su propio reflejo y no lo atacaría (igual que había hecho Serwyn del Escudo Espejo para salvar a la princesa Daeryssa de los Gigantes), pero éste había visto a través de la trampa y lo había matado.

El rey Stannis había enviado a Davos de regreso al Muro para pedir refuerzos después de que Ramsay Bolton incendiara sus suministros. Davos le había rogado que volvieran todos al Muro ya que no podían ganar la batalla, sin embargo Stannis se había negado. Ni siquiera había permitido que se llevara a Shireen para ponerla a salvo. Ahora todos estaban muertos: la pequeña Shireen, el rey y la reina y todos los que habían luchado a su lado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escuchó un aullido en la distancia. Era ya de noche pero Davos no estaba durmiendo; no encontraba las fuerzas para desvestirse y meterse en la cama. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el aullido, algo dentro de él se accionó. Era ese instinto que tantas veces le había salvado la vida, tanto al servicio de Stannis como en el pasado, cuando todavía era un contrabandista. Davos siempre escuchaba su instinto así que se levantó a toda prisa y salió afuera. Desde lo alto de las escaleras que conducían al patio de armas vio una figura tumbada en la nieve. No se veía quien era pero al escuchar de nuevo el acongojado aullido del lobo huargo Davos tuvo una idea de quien se trataba. En efecto, cuando fue corriendo a su encuentro, se encontró al Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche en el suelo y con varias heridas en su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y vacíos.

Jon Nieve estaba muerto.

De forma ausente escuchó voces que se acercaban. Eran Edd Tollet y otros tres hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche: Terrence Fawne, Robert Fawne y Steve Cather. Davos había hablado con ellos en alguna ocasión. Edd era amigo del Lord Comandante desde que eran reclutas y venía de una familia pobre del Valle de Arryn; era un hombre muy delgado, de cabello gris y un poco pesimista en ocasiones. Terrence y Robert eran hermanos: el mayor, Terrence, había sido soldado a las órdenes de un noble de una Casa Menor antes de entrar en la Guardia de la Noche y Robert había trabajado en los establos de una posada hasta el día que Terrence había aparecido de camino al Norte para despedirse de su hermano y éste decidió seguirlo. Terrence tenía una presencia poderosa, siempre mostraba una postura erguida y el pelo largo peinado hacia atrás al estilo norteño. Ambos eran pelirrojos; eso y la barba era probablemente lo único que los hacía parecerse un poco. Por último, Steve tenía el pelo negro y cortado prácticamente a ras, y ojos grises. Aunque Davos había hablado con él también, no conocía gran cosa de su pasado.

Davos se giró a mirarlos y los vio retroceder con espanto al reconocer al lord Comandante, pero enseguida se recuperaron y se arrodillaron junto a él.

Juntos lo llevaron dentro. Davos los siguió, llegando a la habitación justo cuando Edd despejaba la mesa de un manotazo, lanzando papeles y plumas por el suelo, para dejarlo descansar sobre esta. Los cinco se quedaron mirando el cuerpo sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar a partir de aquí. A pesar del corto período de tiempo desde su muerte, la cara de Jon estaba totalmente blanca.

-¿En cuántos hermanos crees que puedes confiar? –le preguntó a Edd-.

-¿Confiar? –ladró-. Los que ves aquí.

Otros dos hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche se les habían unido durante el trayecto. Davos no los conocía. Uno era moreno, con el pelo liso hasta los hombros, y el otro era castaño y de pelo largo y rizado. Como la mayoría de los hermanos, ambos llevaban barba para protegerse del frío.

Si Edd confiaba en ellos, sin embargo, seguiría el instinto del hombre.

Ninguno parecía saber muy bien qué hacer. Quien hubiese matado a Jon (¿Thorne?) podía venir en cualquier momento y decidir que no quería dejar cabos sueltos, o que también ellos supondrían una amenaza en el futuro si dejaba a los amigos de su víctima con vida. Había sucedido lo mismo con el Lord Comandante Mormont, el antecesor de Jon, cuando el viejo hombre intentó evitar un motín contra Craster. Cuando los hombres estaban desesperados y perdían la cabeza eran capaces de cualquier cosa.

Decidieron que Edd iría a por Fantasma, el lobo de Jon, tanto por su propia protección como por la del animal; una misión que no fue tan fácil como habría pensado Edd, quien lo conocía desde que era un cachorro. Esta vez fue diferente. El lobo saltó encima de él nada más verlo, aullando sin parar y rasgándole la ropa con sus garras. No parecía que su intención fuera hacerle daño, pero aun así, le costó horrores tranquilizarlo.

-Te llevaré con Jon –le dijo Edd-.

El lobo aulló con pena. Edd casi no podía creérselo. Era como si el animal supiera que Jon estaba muerto, como si lo percibiera. Miró alrededor de la cabaña donde había estado encerrado; esta estaba muy cerca del lugar del ataque. ¿Era posible que lo hubiera presenciado?

-Conmigo, Fantasma –Edd se agachó y palmeó sus muslos como había visto hacer en alguna ocasión a Jon-.

El lobo se arrastró hacia él y lo empujó con su nariz. Cuando por fin salieron, Fantasma empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sangre salpicada en la nieve. Cuando vio la cruz con la palabra Traidor, Edd habría jurado que el lobo aulló con furia.

Cualquiera podía salir en cualquier momento al escuchar a Fantasma. Si eso pasaba, Edd no podría protegerlos. Pero aunque sabía eso, había poco que pudiera hacer para apartar al lobo del lugar donde su amo había muerto. Fantasma estaba enloquecido y no dejaba de correr de Edd a la cruz y de vuelta a Edd, como si quisiera decirle algo.

Justo cuando Edd estaba planteándose seriamente agarrarlo a la fuerza (¡seguro que el animal terminaba arrancándole un brazo de un mordisco!) Fantasma aulló con furia y corrió al interior del edificio… donde estaba la sala común donde los hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche tomaban decisiones.

-¡Fantasma! –gritó. Pero era tarde, el lobo ya había desaparecido-.

En otras circunstancias, a Edd le gustaría pensar que habría seguido al lobo y lo hubiera defendido, pero había otras vidas en juego. Necesitaba avisar a Terrence, Robert, Steve, Jacob, Merry y Davos de que bien podía producirse un ataque en cualquier momento si lo que Edd pensaba –que Fantasma pretendía cobrarse la muerte de Jon- sucedía realmente.

Llegó justo a tiempo para verlos discutir sobre cómo vengarse ellos mismos de la muerte de su Lord Comandante.

-¡Estamos en problemas! –gritó Edd al entrar-. He soltado al lobo pero se ha escapado, creo que ha ido tras Thorne y el resto…

-Bien por él –susurró Steve-. ¡Espero que les arranque la garganta a todos los responsables!

-Si el lobo les ataca sabrán que tienen que tomar una posición defensiva contra otros posibles ataques, y puede que no esperen a ver si eso sucede y vengan a buscarnos antes de que podamos hacer nuestro movimiento –dijo Davos-.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?

-Tenemos que proteger al Lord Comandante –decidió Davos-. Y a nosotros mismos. Debemos irnos antes de que vengan en nuestra búsqueda.

-¿Irnos? ¿Adónde? –exclamó Robert-.

-Ahora mismo diría a cualquier lugar menos aquí. Quizás con los salvajes. El Lord Comandante les ayudó; se lo deben.

Los salvajes estaban en las tierras del agasajo desde que Jon les había cedido las tierras para que trabajaran en ellas.

-Nos van a acusar de deserción. Y la pena por desertar es la muerte –Robert negó con la cabeza, como diciendo "yo no quiero morir", pero Edd lo miró con enojo-.

-Si pensabas ver el día de mañana te has equivocado de sala. Todos moriremos hoy.

-Lo haremos si nos quedamos –insistió Davos-.

-Que así sea. Yo quiero vengar a mi amigo –declaró Edd-. Pelearé junto al lobo.

-Si tuviéramos tiempo para elaborar un plan e ir en busca de los salvajes yo diría que sí, que hagamos eso, pero no tenemos tiempo.

Se escucharon gritos, gruñidos y sonidos de pelea en el edificio de al lado. Davos corrió hacia la puerta.

-Iré a buscar a la sacerdotisa roja…

-No hay tiempo. Tú mismo lo has dicho –Terrence lo agarró del brazo-. Coged al Lord Comandante. Nos marchamos.

 _Continuará…_

Nota de autora: Algunos pensaréis: ¡Edd y los demás nunca huirían! ¡En la serie se quedaron y lucharon! Bueno, en la serie tuvieron tiempo de avisar a los salvajes mientras Thorne reunía a los hermanos de la Guardia y les contaba que había matado a Jon porque no le había quedado más remedio, etc, y en esta realidad alternativa Fantasma/Jon echa por tierra los planes de sus amigos atacando a Thorne antes de tiempo. ¿Después de ser atacado por un lobo creéis que Thorne se quedaría esperando tranquilamente a que Edd y compañía le abrieran la puerta? ¿Que les daría un día de ventaja mientras Melisandre hacía su magia?

Yo creo que Jon no se habría podido quedar tranquilo después ser asesinado de ese modo, por eso he hecho que pierda un poco la cabeza y vaya en busca de sangre. Jon no es bueno en estrategia y no tiene sangre fría como otros personajes.

Sé que hasta ahora no ha pasado gran cosa pero id comentando si os gusta. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Keru.


End file.
